


Even the Wicked can have a Family

by gildeddragon1



Series: Wicked Family [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And he's a little shit, Attempt at Humor, DragonQueen, F/F, Fluff, Henry's growing up, I suck at humor, I'll add more tags later, Lily is Lily, Mal the glass artist, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sequel, like cavity proportions, wickedswan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here it is guys! The Second Chance and Then Some Sequel!!</p><p>Basically this a continuation of the end of Second Chance so you need to read that first. As my weird tags say, later I will add more as the story progresses. Anywho, the rating is mainly for language now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. Sadly.
> 
> I think I rushed this chapter a little bit but I wasn't sure where to split it in the right spot so hopefully it is okay.

EMMA POV

The weeks had passed by smoothly without incident. Lily and my dad had yet to have an encounter and Lily was getting used to Storybrooke quickly with her mother's help. They moved into Maleficent's mansion but visited all the time to make sure Zelena was okay. More symptoms had started to show and while she grew tired of the morning sickness, the thought of having her own baby was more than worth it. Her duties at the flower shop became limited due to her progressing pregnancy and while her hours dwindled, Henry took over them since he was the generous little shit he was. The closer we got to her due date and found out we were having a little girl, we began finding a name. Granny told us she would knit a blanket just like mine with the baby's name on it in a light blue ribbon Zelena picked out thinking of her newly changed magic. Henry, Maleficent and Regina were the main contributers and nodded in understanding when we had said we didn't want an old world name. So as a present, Maleficent went and got all the baby name books she could find for us and shrugged it off when we protested against it.  
“The child is going to be my godchild. The least I could do is help find a name.” She said waving her hand as if down playing her reasons. We had chosen Regina and Mal as the baby's godparents if something happened to us. Regina couldn't stop smiling for days when we told her and Mal, well she broad casted it much like Leroy would do as the official town crier. I could now tell how they became friends.

By the halfway point of her 8th month, we finally chose a name. Her first name would be Avery, after my first boss when I became a bail bonds person. Her middle name, Hope and the last name; Swan-Mills. Within days of us announcing, we had finally set up the nursery which we decided to have soft purple walls with several mythical creatures such as unicorns, dragons and fairies. How Henry got them to work together and not clash I didn't know and he refused to give up his secret with the smuggest attitude ever. I had remembered commenting on it to Regina which resulted in a smug smirk.  
“I did raise him for 10 years Emma. What did you expect?” I had hoped for an answer but even after knowing Regina for several years, her smug attitude had refused to diminish itself, especially when it came to Henry. Marco had designed and built all of the furniture with help from August who teased me endlessly on my quest to infiltrate the Mills family though I knew it was all in good fun.

Zelena, Henry, Regina, Maleficent and I were sitting in the dining room at Regina's manor with the weekly, sometimes multiple, family dinners peacefully when we heard a knock at the door.  
“You expecting someone?” Henry asked her. Regina frowned and stood slowly as Maleficent and I followed her with Henry staying with Zelena. What we did not expect, was my dad standing at the door looking ashamed.  
“What are you doing here dad?” I asked him a little more harsh than I had meant to sound. He winced at the tone but made no other reaction.  
“I came to apologize. I know I have been an ass and so many other words you can think of all these months but I was angry. Angry because of Snow and how everything turned out. How we had both balanced each other out and with Zelena it shattered it. I had fallen in love with the judgmental Snow and when she showed her reaction to Zelena and Emma I saw the real her and that added to it.” He started out not meeting anyone's eyes. “I never meant the words I have said to you Emma. I know you may not forgive me right now but I hope we can talk again and maybe you can forgive me someday.” I blinked several times not expecting this. I didn't know how to respond.   
“I would like that to but I need to focus on Zelena right now. Once all the stress of the first few months we can. I need time to process this.” I replied softly. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile.  
“I had a feeling you would say that and I respect it. I think Snow and I would do the same thing if we were in your shoes.” He sighed. After a soft goodbye he made his way back to his truck and I made sure to call the Rabbit Hole and Granny not to let him have any drinks. If he was serious about rekindling our relationship he would respect that I didn't want him getting drunk off of his ass again like he had been for the majority of the past 7 or 8 or whoever long it had been months. I didn't want that kind of influence in my child's and Henry's life since he was now at the age he will be trying new things and it could influence him.  
“Well I wasn't expecting that.” Mal drawled. I hummed in agreement since I had also thought the worst.  
“Let's see if he can actually stay true to his words. It's one thing to say them. It's another to actually act on them.” Regina had told us as we made our way back to the table where Henry and Zelena were talking about him doing some more art classes due to him showcasing his talent in the nursery.  
“I don't know. I haven't really thought about it.” Henry said.  
“I mean you don't have to go to school for it. It's not what I am saying. Maybe as a side profession? Do it until whatever career you want to do kicks off.” Henry made a thoughtful as is if he hadn't thought of that.  
“Have you thought about what you wanted to do?” Henry grinned.  
“Kinda. I want to be a therapist like Archie but I want to write books and articles and stuff.”  
“Interesting combination there kid.” I commented. He shrugged.  
“I know I will have to either double up on classes or go through school longer but I think I might double major in them.”  
“We'll support you either way.” Regina smiled.  
“Just please no psycho analyzing people here okay?” Zelena snickered. We all had to laugh at that knowing the possible chaos it could cause.  
“How do you feel about being two different people?” Mal chuckled. Throughout the rest of the dinner we jumped from topic to topic and soon afterward Henry went to bed. I caught Zelena trying to hide a yawn and knew it was time for us to head out too.  
“Alright. Momma Zelena is beat so we are going to head out. We still on for the meeting Regina?”  
“Yes. I think we can discuss our courses of action should your father improve. It's better now than later.” Regina nodded.  
“Great. Have a nice night guys.” I told them as Zelena and I made our way out the door.

MALEFICENT POV

I chewed my lip as Emma and Regina discussed something about the meeting they were having tomorrow about some reports Emma no doubt filled out wrong or missed parts. Sometimes I joined in and sometimes I spent time with Lily during my lunch breaks. The past few months as I had gotten myself into the normal town life, or as normal as it could be, being around Regina brought up old memories. Sure we had tried to the forest but it was just at the start of her course of revenge and I refused to be involved in it however I became subject to it in the end. But now that Regina was close to being how she used to be before her quest started, I could feel the old and pesky flame light up again. There were times when I used to wonder what it would be like to actually act on them again but I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had. I sighed and decided this was something I would have to talk to Lily about since it had been nearly 40 years since I even had a smidgen of a relationship.

DAVID POV

I had walked to the white mansion hoping it would give me more time to rehearse what I had wanted to say to Emma. Earlier I had gotten into a fight with Ruby and even though everyone had been saying since the fight when Zelena was to be executed, I was destroying any relationship I had with Emma but I never listened to them. I was caught up in my loathing and sadness and despair that I had ignored everyone around me hoping it was just a dream. Now deep down I was happy for Emma. She was feeling the sense of family she never had as a child and would be able to raise her own baby for real this time and not Regina's memories. I had long forgiven Emma for my actions and fighting with Snow. I knew what I was getting into the moment Snow made moves to hurt Emma and Zelena but I had hoped to all the gods and goddesses in the world it wouldn't come to be.

I said my piece to Emma without the stuttering and stumbling over my apologies I thought I would have and was relieved to even hear her think about forgiving me. It was a step in the right direction and I was determined to stay on it. On my route home I had to pass the Rabbit Hole. I stopped in front of the door feeling the old urge to go in but I knew Emma wouldn't want a drunk around her baby and Henry. Both of them were so precious to Emma she had every right to not want him around if he didn't shape up. So instead of walking in there, I squared my shoulders and walked home where there was no alcohol. I had drained it all the day before when I had decided now was the time to come clean and leave my mourning stage. I would always miss Snow, that would never stop, but the self destruction needed to stop once and for all. I climbed into bed after washing up and shut my eyes vowing the next day would be a new day.

 

EMMA POV

Zelena and I made our way back to the apartment where the red head was struggling to stay awake and I couldn't blame her. I remembered how tired I felt in my las few months with Henry. Instead of making her walk up the stairs, I carried her as gently as I could in bridal style into the apartment despite her protests of her being a grown woman and being able to take care of herself. I loved her deeply and wished she would allow herself to be pampered a little bit but I knew she was like me when it came to me. It took me getting used to when my parents would offer to help me with something or do it for me. But I knew it was an old habit and you know they say, old habits die hard.  
“Come on Z. Lets get you to bed.”  
“I'm tired of being tired.” She muttered as I opened the door. I clicked on the lights so I would trip and fall and risk hurting Zelena and kissed the top of her head as I made our way to our bed. I set her down gently and grabbed an over sized t-shirt she had started wearing as her pajamas when her normal night gowns and pants stopped fitting correctly.  
“I know and soon it will be over but even then the baby will wake us up half the night.” Zelena groaned but I knew it was more out of annoyance of someone disturbing her sleep. If there was one thing I learned quickly about Zelena when she first fully moved in with me, was she loved her sleep. If she didn't fall asleep at the time she wanted she would sleep in to get that last couple of hours or maybe more. We usually slept in when I had days off and we just wanted to cuddle for a little longer but once the morning sickness started she started getting up earlier much to her dismay.  
“It will be worth it though.” Zelena mumbled as she slowly changed after I had done so quickly to help her so she wouldn't fall.  
“Yup.”  
“I can't wait to meet our little girl.” Zelena breathed with a smile placing a gentle hand on her belly.  
“I am in total agreement with you there. I bet she is going to look more like you than me.”  
“Oh please dear, my magic was bound when we made love.”  
“Doesn't mean it won't be present babe.” She rolled her eyes.  
“I take it you were the nerd in Biology?”  
“English actually. I always loved poetry. Especially Edgar Allen Poe and the guy who wrote 'Dante's Divine Comedy'.”  
“Isn't that where the quote 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here' came from?”  
“Yes ma'am. Dante's Inferno. It includes 'Purgatorio' which is Purgatory, and 'Paradisio' which is Paradise. I have the book somewhere.”  
“You will have to let me read it sometime. Especially now since I can't do anything.” I grinned as I laid down with her, opening my arms so so she could snuggle as close as she could.  
“I will. I just have to find it first.” Zelena hummed in content and within seconds she was in a deep sleep.

 

True to my word, before I went to the station I looked for the book for Zelena. I had organized my books on one of the shelves in the living room hoping to look a little bit more sophisticated than I was but for those who knew me already knew I wasn't that elegant. It was a little dusty and the hardcover was beaten up a little but I thought it was in better condition than I thought saying as I have had it for several years and it had gone through so many moves. Around 9 I woke up Zelena with a fruit salad and orange juice. It took several kisses and promises of more once we got the chance for her to agree but I was successful nonetheless.  
“I found the book for you. A little beat up but in good condition.” I told her as she sat down at the table while I sipped on my coffee. Regina had made a habit of sending us some of her good coffee since last time she had stayed the night when I was pulling a late shift and I had convinced Mal to take the next couple of nights off to catch up on sleep, she had tried our coffee and was appalled on how bad it tasted. She had promptly poofed some of hers and left a small container you would find cinnamon sticks in. She also added some to the station and I had to place a rule in place so it wouldn't disappear in two days because of how the others drank coffee as if there was no tomorrow. I handed Zelena the book as she read through a little description about Dante and his writing and nodded.  
“Okay. I'll start reading it.” I smiled happy I had given her something to occupy her for a little while.   
“After the lunch with Regina I'll come home. August and the others are pulling my shifts.” I told her after finishing my coffee sighing on how it didn't taste like crap.  
“How is he anyway? I would think being turned to wood several times would take a lot out of you.”  
“It did so he has been slowly having longer shifts since he started.” I replied. “He works with Marco too in his downtime.”  
“That's nice. It really is.” She commented.  
“I know.”  
“You know sometimes I wish I got to know Cora but from what everyone has said and whenever someone even whispers her name it's almost like we're in the Harry Potter universe with 'He Who Most Not Be Named' running around.” I couldn't help but snicker at her response.  
“Imagine if they were real.”  
“I wouldn't rule it out. Remember all of us are.” Zelena warned.  
“That would be freaking awesome!” I exclaimed as I checked my watch. “Shit I'm late.” I kissed Zelena before I regretfully pulled away and quickly walked out the door. However the truth was I was going to work for an hour or two then heading into Portland where a friend of mine was a jeweler. I had contacted him about an engagement ring for Zelena. I knew it seemed to fast but being with Zelena felt right. It wasn't like being forced with Hook or the young love I had for Neal. I felt complete with her and I had hoped she did with me too.

After a couple of hours, I made my way to Portland where my friend was waiting for me. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I wasn't really a relationship person. I usually kept people at arms length and kept them away from my heart after Neal left me to go to jail. Henry was the first to break through the walls and then Zelena. I never really could let my parents in and I had never known why. Maybe it was because of the bitterness I still about them sending me through a tree to be their Savior. Regina tried to pinpoint why but even then she agreed it was probably that. 

When I arrived the little jewelry place my old friend Walter worked at I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was the first step in making one of the biggest, and hopefully the best, decisions in my entire life. It wasn't a very big store and it was kinda in the country out of the way but the man got amazing business. It was converted from a small cabin to a store about 15 years ago and I only knew this and Walter because I had to trace a con through him and for some reason we kept in touch. He was like the grandpa I never had (or met) for that matter. The little bell jingled when I opened the door and the man looked up from his clipboard, most likely doing inventory, and gave me the biggest smile ever. Walter was at least 6 foot and skinny. His dark brown hair had long turned gray and though I knew he was taking it easy after his knee surgery, he still had a playful gleam in his eyes.  
“Emma! It is so good to see you again!” He greeted and came to hug me tightly.  
“I know it's been forever.” I agreed when he pulled back. “And a lot has changed as you had promised.” When I had last contacted him a few days before my 28th birthday, he had told me he knew there was still some good cards in my play and all I had to do was have faith and before I knew it things would change.  
“That is because I am always right dear. You should know this.” He chuckled.  
“That you are.” I agreed with a smile. It felt like old times when I would try to visit whenever I could. I had referred him to a boss when he wanted to propose to his girlfriend and he was more than satisfied with his result and gave me a bonus because. Sure it might have been favoritism but according to him I was the best he had and I deserved it.  
“So I hear you are in need of a ring?”  
“Yes sir.” I said with a smile, my heart fluttering in excitement.  
“Who's the lucky lady?”  
“Her name is Zelena. Unique but that is who she is. So many words could describe her but unique is the only one I can think of that can.” I replied. “She has had a hard past and like me has done some bad things but she's come around and changed for the better.”  
“She sounds wonderful. I do hope I get to see this lucky woman some day before your wedding which I demand an invitation to.”  
“Don't worry. You are already on the list. I promise.” I assured him. He gestured to a little turn column which held the rings.  
“I pulled out my best for you to look at.” He told me. I looked through them seeing all sorts of styles and colors. I had one in mind. Simple yet elegant. After a few moments of looking one caught my eye. It was a white gold band with an emerald colored gem with two round diamonds on the side. No other ring seemed to sparkle as much as that one and it just called out to me.  
“The emerald one. With the two diamonds.” I said.  
“A good choice. It's one of my most popular.” He said while he opened it and let me see the ring up close. Oh yeah. This was THE one.   
“This is the one.” I whispered handing the ring back to him. He looked teary eyed as I said that. He held out his other hand and I knew it was so he could size it. I knew this because of my research on Regina's office computer. I remembered the conversation I had with her when I asked for her blessing;

FLASHBACK-EMMA POV

I walked into Regina's office hoping I looked confident and not terrified as hell as I felt. I was about to ask her for her blessing in asking for marrying Zelena. I knew you normally do it with their parents however that concept was lacking and I would rather not have to even deal with Cora. Regina's assistant smiled at me.  
“You can go on in. She's expecting you.” She told me.   
“Thank you.” I told her and knocked on the door letting Regina know I was hear. I heard her say a faint 'come in' and did as I was told.  
“Good morning Emma.” She greeted with a smile as she shut her laptop. “What would you like to ask me?”  
“Okay bear with me here because you know how I am with words.” I told her. She raised an eyebrow that was more out of amusement than offending. “So I know the whole deal is you ask the person's parents for their blessing but since we don't know who Zelena's father and I am not sure what Cora would say you are the next in line saying as you are her sister so therefore her shoulder to cry on if I fuck something up. So I am asking for your blessing in marrying Zelena.” Regina blinked several times as if it shocked her. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms deep in thought.  
“Please say something.” I begged already fearing the rejection from her.  
“It's a little fast don't you think?”  
“After all the time I have spent with the woman I think even though it's fast it feels right.” I replied slowly hoping I didn't stumble on my words.  
“You do realize I will end your ass if you hurt her correct?”  
“I am very aware of that fact yes.” I replied hope beginning to rise in me. After a moment she smiled.  
“You have my blessing Emma. Now shoo. Go find her the ring that will make even me jealous.” I grinned and ran over and hugged the woman.  
“Thank you so much.” I whispered. After a moment she returned the hug after the initial shock wore off.  
“You are welcome Emma.” She replied warmly. I ended the hug while searching through my contacts trying to find Walter's number as I left the office with another thank you and goodbye.

The next day she allowed me to use her laptop so I could do some research so Zelena wouldn't find out my plan while Regina went and found one of Zelena's rings so I could have an idea how to size it.  
“You are aware she may not be able to wear it until after her pregnancy correct?” Regina asked.  
“I know. I was hoping to ask you to resize it if I decide to propose to her before the baby is born.” Regina thought for a moment.   
“Wait a while after the baby is born and this have settled into a routine before you do so. It will make it go smoother.” I nodded agreeing with her after a moment as she disappeared to become a cat burglar while I did my research.

 

END OF FLASHBACK

Walter quickly went to find the size I needed and drew up the papers so I could replace it should something happen to it between now and the time I propose.  
“How much?” I asked knowing it was at least 4 of my paychecks.  
“This one is yours. You've helped me several times. This is the least I could do.” He told me.  
“I can't-”  
“Emma. It's yours. All I ask is you to allow me to be at your wedding. You may not be my granddaughter by blood, but I consider you one.” Before I could stop them the tears fell and I hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you so much.”   
“Any time. Now go. Go and plan your proposal.” I chuckled while wiping my eyes and made my way to the car with the little green velvet box that held my future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait guys. Stuff happened and I have finally been able to write it. A little humor in this chapter as well as some bad language. Enjoy!

EMMA POV

I walked into Granny's the next day with means of asking several people for ideas. I saw Regina sitting in a booth with Maleficent and waved me over with a smile when she saw me.  
“Hey ladies. How are you?” I asked them.  
“Just eating breakfast. Sit. We haven't ordered yet and by the look on your face you need to talk.” Mal answered. I took a seat next to the other blonde and took a deep breath.  
“You're right. I do need to talk. I need help planning a proposal.” I said quietly. Mal let out an uncharacteristic shriek like a teenage girl and I had to wonder where the big, bad dragon went while Regina fought the tears that rose in her eyes.  
“Fucking finally!” Mal snickered.  
“Shhh! This needs to stay quiet.” I hissed.  
“But seriously. We would love to help.” Regina cut in.  
“I was hoping you would. I can guarantee Henry will.” I told them with a small smile.  
“Lily will probably wanna be in on this too.” Mal warned.  
“Is she busy?”  
“No she just went on a run.” Mal said and waved her hand and a plume of black smoke appeared then something hitting a wall. When it cleared I saw it was Lily who ran into the wall, literally. Her expression was nothing short of stormy when she whirled on us while rubbing her head.  
“What the hell Mom?!?!” She yelled. Mal smirked and gestured to the empty spot next to Regina who scooted to make some room.  
“I was in the middle of a run.”  
“And we are in the middle of planning your best friend's proposal.” Mal smirked. Lily's face broke out into a smile.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah really.” I answered.  
“Oh this is so awesome!” Lily grinned and I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks.  
“Do we have anything so far?” Lily asked as she poofed a pad and pen to her.  
“Not yet. I just told them.” I replied as I shook my head.  
“Okay. Well what does she like?”  
“Long walks. Whether on the beach, in the park or on some of the trails in the woods she doesn't care. She loves roses but Lilac's are her all time favorite. She prefers classical music as well as jazz but some of the newer type stuff she can deal with. Not much of a sports person but she does, or has, gone on jogs before she became pregnant and she loves to read.” I rattled off.  
“We could use a couple of those for the wedding.” Regina brought up. “In the park or on the beach.” I nodded putting that knowledge in my head for later on. If she accepted and when we began planning it.  
“Maybe it could be a nice, romantic date at one of those places. A picnic with lights and soft music you can dance to and at the end, like when you have dessert you can ask.” Lily thought.  
“Maybe. But it seems like everyone does it. Like it's the most common one.”  
“Maybe you could do it where you first met?” Mal asked.  
“I think that would be when she first decided to take baby Neal, Mal.” Regina snorted.  
“Oh. Well maybe not that then.” Mal pouted while Lily rolled her eyes at her Mom's childish behaviour.  
“Maybe take her to see a concert?”  
“Most of the ones I can think of that aren't band concerts from the school are out of town. I'm not fond of the idea of taking her out.”  
“Ariel actually started a symphony of sorts a while ago. They sound pretty good.” Regina informed. “They have their first concert in 3 weeks. Plenty of time to plan.”  
“Really? I think that might be a good place. Dinner then the concert or concert than dinner.”  
“It starts at 6 so concert then dinner.” Regina nodded.  
“Picnic.” Lily whispered.  
“What's with you and the picnic idea?” Mal asked her daughter with amusement. Lily crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow which she winced at, my guess hurting her head from when she ran into the wall.  
“It romantic!” Lily snapped.  
“Ever been on a picnic date Lil?” I snickered which earned me the finger from my childhood friend.  
“Fuck you. And no. It's romantic and simple. Something I know from observing Zelena. Zelena is simple. She can deal with a lot of fuss but she prefers things that are small and genuine and from the heart.”  
“You are seriously making me out to be the worst girlfriend ever.”  
“Hey guys, I know you are planning something dealing with Zelena and I thought you should know in about 20 seconds she will be walking into the dinner.” Ruby called out.  
“Shit!” Lily exclaimed as she tried to hide the pad of paper and we tried to look innocent and sure enough, the red head walked in and made her way toward us.  
“I forgot I asked her for breakfast.” Regina groaned.  
“We'll visit this later.” Mal told us. “Act innocent” I stood and offered my seat to Zelena and pulled up a chair while Ruby come over by us.  
“Ready to order guys?” The brunette asked us.  
“Yeah. I think so.” Mal told her. “I'll have a blueberry waffle and some scrambled eggs.”  
“Fruit salad.” Regina told her.  
“Emma and I will have 2 chocolate chip Belgium waffles with a side of jalapeños for me and bacon for Emma.” Zelena told the waitress. Everyone looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
“What?” Zelena snapped. I kissed my girlfriend's forehead and confirmed with Ruby my order was okay.  
“Pancakes and bacon.” Lily told her.  
“You look like you just came back from a run.” Ruby commented.  
“I TRIED to go on a rub but my mother decided to poof me here. Hence the small dent in your wall.” Lily explained while glaring at her mother earning a snicker from all of us. “My forehead hurts by the way mom.”  
“You're very welcome.” Lily rolled her eyes and snorted while Ruby went to put in our order and grab our drinks.  
“So what were you talking about when I walked in? It seemed pretty important.” Zelena asked  
“Just town business. Mom was thinking about, or asking about hand blown glass stuff.” Lily said. “You know, use her fire for once.”  
“Sounds interesting. Just ornaments or little figures?”  
“I will have to experiment first but hopefully both and things like vases and stuff.” Mal quickly said, sounding a little too tense for her answer. Zelena narrowed her eyes but let it go.  
“Fire code will have to be discussed. How will you do it and where you would put the flame. I don't think anyone would dare to hold glass while you are breathing fire their way.” I told th dragon hoping to make sure I wasn't sounding or looking too guilty to lying to Zelena.  
“Sure. Fire code.” Zelena hummed sounding not even close to convinced. We all looked at Regina, pleading for help but she just smirked and sipped her coffee when Ruby brought it over.  
“Maybe Lily could. She's got to have at least some immunity since she's a dragon too.” Ruby interjected.  
“Um how about no.” Lily muttered.  
“But Lily.” Mal pouted.  
“You can be a child sometimes.” Lily told the older blonde who just smirked and said nothing while I caught Regina throwing a fond look in the dragon's direction and covered it once she saw me looking at her. I waggled my eyebrows at her. This will be a subject she and I will have to discuss later on.

 

Breakfast went by without a hitch but I could tell Zelena was going to ask me more questions once we were alone so I was desperately finding other excuses for Mal's fake glass shop while keeping up with the conversation. When breakfast was over and we decided to go on a walk, sure enough Zelena didn't disappoint and asked what we were discussing.  
“Mal had shown interest a while ago when she was looking online. She asked because there a few buildings she thought she could use but wanted to speak about fire code and if it would be safe.”  
“Do you have an idea where?”  
“Maybe an old boot house. It's metal and won't start on fire from the extreme heat as bad as wood would.”  
“Is there one?”  
“Maybe. I haven't been there since Tamara and Owen and have tried to avoid it. I can take a look though and figure out what we can do. Even if it's just renting some space.” I shrugged. Zelena hummed and seemed satisfied with my answers because she dropped the subject and we moved on to other topics, specifically revolving around the baby. I internally sighed knowing I had narrowly dodged a bullet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am sorry for the long wait. Here is a new chapter with an attempt (A bad one most likely) at humor.

EMMA POV

To back our claims up on Mal's glass blowing business, we all did research and they would come to the apartment and plan and even asked Zelena for help. She had seemed to forget when we were at the diner and I lied about the glass shop. The twist was, once Mal did some more research she was actually toying around with the idea.  
“You're serious?” Lily whispered.  
“Yes!” Mal insisted. Regina and I glanced at each other as mother and daughter argued in front of us.  
“Guys!” I said a moment later. “Can please return to the matter at hand? You know, my proposal in which you guys are trying to jog my romantic side?” Zelena was out with Ruby for lunch and wouldn't be back for a little while so we had some time. Regina had cast a spell so our conversation wouldn't be heard and no one could hear it from the outside so Zelena wouldn't hear for herself or from someone else what we were actually planning. Henry was sitting by the window out of sight so he could tell us when Zelena was coming. He was a good little multi tasker saying as he was keeping up with the discussion and watching for my girlfriend. He had been extremely happy when I told him about my plans.

 

FLASHBACK

 

I stood outside the school leaning against the cruiser waiting for Henry. Today is the day I would tell him about furthering my relationship with Zelena. Some of the students and departing teachers and parents greeted me, even some asked about Zelena and her pregnancy. I saw Henry coming up the walk.  
“Hey Ma!” He said as I tried to give him a hug but he shied away.  
“What? You're too cool for hugs now?” I chuckled.  
“No.”  
“Then why did you reject my hug then?” I asked him as he started to squirm.  
“Good afternoon Sheriff Swan.” A voice said. I looked and saw Grace.  
“Hello Grace. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Emma?” She shrugged.  
“To be polite.”  
“You can call me Emma. So as long as you are still as polite as you are now, then you should be okay. Deal?”  
“Deal.” I said goodbye to Henry's classmate while he made a small nod at him. Then it clicked.  
“You have a crush.” I snickered. His face shot up and he glared at me although it did very little because his face was beginning to turn a bright shade of red.  
“No I don't.” He said trying to sound casual. I raised an eyebrow.  
“Henry, you have a crush. Don't deny it.” He ignored me and got into the cruiser and I hopped in. Instead of taking him to Regina's like I had planned, I took him to the docks. My place specifically. A place I went to so I could get away from everyone and everything. Not even Hook knew about it. I continued to poke fun at him even when he said he was going to tell Regina.  
“Kid, she may either follow my lead or she will smother you thinking you are still her baby.” He snorted.  
“Hey Ma?”  
“Yes?” I asked trying not to smile at his wariness.  
“Where are we going? You're not going to kill me right?”  
“Um, no. Do I need too?”  
“Nope.” He answered to quickly for my liking but I let it go.  
“I need to ask you something.” I started as I parked the cruiser when we reached our spot. I shut off the engine and the music so I wouldn't be distracted.  
“Okay. What is it?”  
“I want to know how you would feel if I were to ask Zelena to marry me.” I breathed out feeling my palms begin to sweat. He didn't say anything for several moments and I felt myself begin to worry.  
“Kid?” I prodded.  
“She makes you happy, right?”  
“Yes. She makes me very happy.” I answered.  
“Thats all that matters. Plus, she's changed and she's the cool aunt, or mom or whatever.” He told me. “Dear god our family tree is messed up.”  
“I'm in agreement with you there kid.” I sighed trying to think about how his father is far older than he looks like and one of his grandfathers is the fucking Dark One and who would be his Aunt will now end up being his stepmom. What the actual fuck.

 

END OF FLASHBACK

BACK TO EMMA POV

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a far to similar way to Rumple's, and the folder that was assigned to proposal ideas appeared in her hand.  
“Have you been hanging with Gold a lot?” I asked her. She looked at me weirdly.  
“The creepy ass Dark One? No. Why?”  
“Your hand movement just mimicked his when he would let out that infuriating giggle of his.” Mal answered. In the background by the window I heard Henry mimic it so I threw a pillow at him.  
“Is this what you do when you are with our son?” Regina asked giving me a halfhearted glare.  
“No.” I protested then smirked and leaned closer so only Regina and the two pet dragons we had could hear me.  
“But he does have a crush.” I snickered. Regina and gasped while Lily grinned and Mal paled.  
“Dear god. No offense Lily but I am so glad I didn't have to deal with you at that age.” Mal muttered.  
“What the heck Mom?!” Lily snapped.  
“Did you ever have a crush?” Mal asked as she suddenly became curious. Lily smirked.  
“The other blonde in this room.” Lily replied nonchalantly.  
“Henry, is this true?” Regina asked ignoring our snickering.  
“Is what true?” Henry asked.  
“That you have a crush.” Fuck.  
“Ma!” Henry cried.  
“It's perfectly healthy and normal to have a crush Kid. I had one. Your mom had one-”  
“I had no time for crushes nor did I have one.” Regina snapped.  
“That's not what you said when you first became Queen.” Mal sing songed. Lily had not stopped laughing and her face had started to change colors. This had only made her laugh harder.  
“Yeah and I Lily and I had crushes on each other when we were younger.”  
“You don't need to go telling everyone.”  
“I only told your mom and the two dragons in the room Henry. Not the whole town unless you want me to.” I insisted.  
“No thanks.” He said quickly. “Now let me get back to my job.” He returned toward the window as Mal tried to get Lily to stop laughing. 

 

Once Lily had finally relaxed though she snickered every couple minutes until she would get elbowed or hit with a pillow, we began planning. Although it seemed like even though we had so many ideas we were discussing, none of them seemed to be working.  
“Okay Regina and Big D and Little D-”  
“What the hell does that mean?” Mal asked.  
“Big Dragon and Little Dragon.” I replied as if it was the most obvious answer.  
“I might actually kill you.” Lily muttered.  
“Please don't.” As she said this, the alarm system, aka Henry, stood up.  
“She's here!” He exclaimed. We threw all the proposal and marriage ideas in the folder where Regina sent it off to it's rightful place as we spread out the glass store.

 

ZELENA POV

 

When I walked into the door I could hear mild bickering in the living room. I couldn't help but chuckle as Regina, Mal, Lily, Henry and Emma were arguing about the places Emma had found that could be possible places for the shop or a separate place to actually make the glass. They looked up when they heard me.  
“Hey babe. How was lunch and Ruby?” She asked as she stood to hug me and take my coat and purse.  
“Lunch was good and Ruby is Ruby.” I replied with a smile.  
“Have you guys made any progress?” I asked the other 4 people in the living room. Henry shook his head.  
“Mal wants the workshop attached to the store so it takes less time and energy to bring them to the store. But the only buildings that could be store quality are too small for the workshop. And the warehouses although they are big enough unless people are fishermen, no one really goes down there.” Henry answered.  
“You would have to find a way to transport them and paying someone god knows how much doesn't seem worth it.” Mal protested.  
“Actually, there's a guy named Flynn and he runs a moving type business and his rates are pretty cheap. You could probably ask him and see if he could make a special deal or contract with you.” Henry told her. Mal opened her mouth then shut it in thought.  
“See?” Regina pointed out. The blonde dragon glared at my sister.  
“I have to go with Henry. Flying spells disaster if there's a lot of wind. Even the closest shop takes a 20 minute walk and with boxes or crates full of glass work it will take longer and you will be more tired.” I agreed. “I would say have a workshop in the warehouses then open up a store separately.” Mal sighed.  
“There are other realtors you could probably talk to about other properties. Maybe convert an old house into an art gallery so people could look at them on display and if they like them they can purchase them.” Regina told Mal.  
“Listen to Regina and Zelena. They mean well.” Lily told her mother. Mal sighed in irritation. No doubt not used to getting what she wanted and how she wanted it. After a few moments of giving more reasons of having two separate places, I said I was going to take a shower and leaving the bickering group in the living after a kiss from Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got the family tree thing right? Zelena is Regina's sister so that makes her his aunt but now she is (hopefully) going to marry Emma so she is somehow his mother?   
> Family trees have never been my strong suit other than the normal aunt, grandparent. Anything else is just confusing. Don't judge me. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and at least found something about this funny.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only imagine what it would be like to ask Regina for her blessing with her being the former Queen and whatnot
> 
> This is what I think the ring would look like
> 
> http://www.bluenile.com/emerald-diamond-18k-white-gold-ring_6122?elem=img&track=product


End file.
